Mi culpa
by danu saavedra
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción When i was your man de Bruno Mars y ambientado en los locos años 20


**Mi culpa **

_Danu saavedra_

Chicago 1920

Es primavera al fin , que más da , podría ser verano y sentiría el mismo maldito frío calar mis huesos .

Estoy en la misma cama ….. pero se siente un poco más grande ahora , demonios estoy solo y esa es la cruda verdad .

Enciendo la radio y lo primero que percibo es ese sonido inconfundible de la que era nuestra canción – maldita sea mi suerte- hasta aquella melodía suena distinta sin tú presencia aquí a mi lado.

Aún recuerdo la voz de Stear decirme que ella estaría en aquel baile hoy .ese tipo de comentarios solo hacen que se me destroce el alma aún más -si es que es eso posible - la razón simple , mi corazón se rompe un poco más cada vez que escucho tu nombre .

Candy

Candy

My dulce candy

Siempre resumire nuestra ruptura como MI CULPA .

Demaciado joven , demaciado tonto como para darme cuenta .

Tomo mi ropa de baile , me espera un gran saloón lleno de brillos , plumas , uno que otro cigarrillo,mucha música y bailes .

Cualquiera moririra por estar ahí , pero yo no .

Al entrar al saloón Majestic , el más reconocido y exclusivo lugar . la veo , lleva una rosa blanca en su cabello y pienso en que debi comprarte flores y tomarte de la mano , debi haberte dado todas mis horas ,cuando tuve la oportunidad de , deberia haberte llevado a cada fiesta ,por que todo lo que querias hacer era bailar y ahora mi amor esta bailando pero esta bailando con otro hombre .

Se ve hermosa , luce un vestido nuevo seguramente .

Ríe y coquetea con él , parece feliz y yo aquí solo en un rincón , bebiendo quien sabe que , ya que no me limite siquiera a preguntar .

Me dirijo con paso firme al balcon , ese es el lugar para alguien solo y destrosado .Saco un cigarro y comienzo a fumar lentamente , odio este maldito vicio pero es lo único que me calma desde que ella no esta.

-¿ahora fumas?-preguntó la voz a mi espalda

Gire sobre mis talones lentamente sabiendo que era ella quien preguntaba

-yo … em…creo que es un mal necesario – realice una mueca casi de disculpas frente a mi vicio

- te vi , mientras bailaba –dijo serena ,caminando hacia mi

-no pude evitarlo , parecias feliz –siento una extraña sensacion en el estomago , es tan cercana pero tal lejana a la vez .

Es tan mia pero de otro .

-lo se , Ian es un gran hombre –sonrió

-yo … solo … solo quiero pedirte perdón –solte de una vez

-dejalo esto ya ..

-mi orgullo ,mi ego, mis necesidades y mi egoismo hicieron que una mujer tan buena como tú se fuera de mi vida –la interrumpi , sabia que le bajaria el perfil a la situación , pero yo necesitaba decirle todo lo que llevaba dentro y sin lugar a dudas lo haria- ahora nunca conseguire limpiar todo el desastre que ocasioné y esto me persigue cada vez que cierro los ojos .

-Terry , no se que decir , tu sabes que …..

- probablemente sea demaciado tarde para intentar pedir perdón por mis errores – dije mirandola a los ojos . Le tome las manos tiernamente mientas acariciaba sus nudillos con mis pulgares , sintiendo la calidez de sus piel bajo mis manos.

Sentí en ese instante como ella se sonrojaba y aún asi mantenia su mirada fija frente a la mia se veía hermosa como siempre , lucia radiante como siempre y era de otro como nunca debio ser .

-solo espero que él te compre flores ,espero que te tome de la mano-sonrei – que te de todas sus horas y cuando tenga la oportunidad te lleve a cada fiesta , por que recuerdo cuanto adorabas bailar , espero y haga todas esas cosas que debí haber hecho cuando era tú hombre.

Le bese en la mejilla larga y tiernamente , note como ella cerraba sus ojos y Salí.

Camine por el gran saloón vi a Stear acercarse con una copa de whiskey se la quite de las manos y bebí de un sorbo.

-eso no es agua ¿sabias?- pregunto mirando impresionado

-lo se, creo que debo irme , este no es sitio para mi –dije melancolico

-pero , ¿que sucedió?- ignore su pregunta y marche rumbo a la puerta.

Camine hasta el frente de aquella calle, ubique mi automovil y me diriji a el con paso firme

-¡Terry! – exclamo aquella voz

-¿candy? –susurre

La senti correr por los adoquines de la calle y pararse frente a mi

-quiero que seas tú el que me regale flores – dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla .

En ese instante la bese , la bese como nunca antes , la bese como se besa algo deseado,algo hermoso , algo propio . ella es mía y lo será siempre .

Fin

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER.

hace ya tiempo no publicaba nada , espero les haya gustado y espero sorprenderlas con algo nuevo próximamente.

dejen sus comentarios, saludos , criticas o lo que sea , ya saben todo es bien recibido . ESPERO SUS REVIEWS .


End file.
